The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for attracting waterfowl. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method, a system, and a device for bringing waterfowl to an area proximal a waterfowl hunter to enable the waterfowl hunter to attempt to kill the waterfowl.
Waterfowl hunters typically set up in an area perceived to be attractive to a particular species of waterfowl. These species of waterfowl include geese and ducks. The hunter waits in a boat, a blind disguised in reeds or bushes, or in an arrangement suitable for hunting waterfowl. The hunter is often located adjacent a watery locale such as a pond or lake, and preferably is situated with clear visiblity and a clear shot at an upwind approach zone typical for waterfowl in making landings.
The waterfowl hunter waits for the approach of a desired waterfowl, and then attempts to kill the waterfowl with an appropriate weapon when the waterfowl enters a killing zone. The killing zone may be the watery locale, the upwind approach zone, or a take off zone. To attract waterfowl, the waterfowl hunter may place lures in the watery locale to indicate to waterfowl flying overhead that the watery locale is a desirable area for waterfowl. These lures are preferably floating lures which float in the killing zone and attract passing waterfowl to land there. Additionally, waterfowl hunters have been known to fly kites in an attempt to attract waterfowl to the killing zone. Kites require fairly strong wind, tend to bob and weave in a non-bird like manner, and require constant operator control.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to provide a method, a system, and a device for bringing waterfowl to an area proximal a waterfowl hunter.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to indicate to waterfowl flying overhead that a watery locale is a desirable area for waterfowl.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to provide a lighter than air lure which leads passing waterfowl to a desired area.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to provide a lighter than air lure which indicates to passing waterfowl that a desired area is used by other waterfowl.
It is an object, a feature, and an advantage of the present invention to provide a lighter than air lure which better mimics the traits of flying waterfowl.
The present invention provides a system for attracting waterfowl. The system comprises: a lighter than air object; a deployable retainer attached to the lighter than air object; and a retrieval device operably connected to the deployable retainer and controlling the degree of deployment. The retrieval device preferably includes a fishing rod and reel. The deployable retainer includes a fishing line having an anchor end affixed to the fishing reel and a free end affixed to the lighter than air object.
The present invention also provides a method of attracting waterfowl. The method comprises the steps of: providing a lighter than air object, attaching a deployable retainer to the lighter than air object, releasing the lighter than air object proximal a waterfowl landing area, allowing the lighter than air object to deploy to an area downwind of the waterfowl landing area, and retrieving the lighter than air object from the downwind area to the waterfowl landing area.
The present invention further provides a waterfowl attactor. The attractor comprises: a body having a shape and an interior wherein the interior is filled with a lighter than air gas. The attractor shape is preferably avian in form.